


Balcony Talk

by LadyGrayse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: Eldwinna, a friend of Bilbo's from the Shire, comes with him to visit Erebor.  At first, she is a little bit afraid of Thorin, but she's learning to trust the grumpy King Under the Mountain as time passes.This is part of a larger story I'm writing, but it begged to be posted now.Hope you all enjoy!More to come.....





	1. Cold Up Here

Thorin sat on his throne, bored with the current negotiations between Erebor and his cousin Dain Ironfoot's delegation. Dain hadn't travelled to Erebor, preferring to send others.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small figure practically stomping up the outer stairs, her long dark hair billowing behind her. Curious as to why Eldwinna was in such a hurry, Thorin turned to Balin.

"Finish this up for me, will you, Balin?" Thorin said with an amused tone, standing up from his throne.

Startled, Balin looked at his king, "What??" but then he also spotted the young female Hobbit. "Oh...ok." he finally replied, shaking his head ruefully.

Eldwinna, or Winnie, had come with Bilbo to Erebor from the Shire to visit for a while. She was bashful at first, having never ventured any further than Bree, and was still somewhat intimidated by Thorin, him being not only Bilbo's friend but the king, too. Thorin, from Balin's perspective, seemed somewhat curious about her and maybe even a little smitten by Winnie. She was tall for a hobbit - as tall as Bilbo, and more slender than most.

That Thorin would prefer to find out what she was doing rather than listen to the negotiations didn't really surprise the royal advisor.

Thorin placed the raven crown on his seat and strode quickly away, a shadow of a smirk playing on his face.

'Where are you going in such a hurry, little one?' Thorin wondered, following her as she continued to make her way up towards the top of Erebor.

He made sure to stay close enough to see where she went, but far enough that if she turned and spotted him, it would seem he wasn't trailing her. She kept climbing up one set of stairs and then another. He realized as they drew nearer to the top that she was heading for the old observatory.

Winnie pulled the heavy door open and slipped inside. Thorin felt a gust of very cool air from the open door. The observatory was open to the outside but nobody had used it for many years.

Quietly Thorin slipped up to the door and stood just outside listening. He heard rustling coming from inside and a long sigh, then quiet footsteps walking away. He remembered from past years that there was a balcony.

He eased the door open warily and craned his head in but didn't see the female hobbit. What he did see though was puzzling. Strewn on the floor were a jacket, shirt, skirt, and underskirt. He quietly entered and picked up the discarded clothing. Her jacket was mostly dry, but the rest were varying degrees of damp. A noise from the balcony made Thorin look up. There stood Winnie in naught but her pantaloons and corset looking out across the snow-covered valley.

A quiet chuckle escaped him and Winnie whirled around at the sound, startled.

"Who's there?" she called . "Show yourself or I'll scream."

"Relax Winnie, it's only me. " Thorin replied, coming outside to join her.

Her eyes were round as saucers. "Oh, your majesty! It's you. " She turned pink as she spotted her clothing in his hands. "I...I can explain."

"Please do. " His voice and eyes both held amusement in them.

"Yes, well, you see, Bofur and Bilbo insisted on showing me Erebor's mines. But the more we walked and the further down we went, the warmer and sweatier I got. I started to feel faint and when they insisted on seeing another one, I'm afraid I lost my temper and left them down there. "

"And you came up here?" Thorin prompted, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, to cool off a bit. It's much too warm for me deep down in the mines and I was sweating so much." She sighed. "There's usually a good breeze up here and I'd hoped to dry my clothing on the balcony rail, but no such luck today. "

"So this isn't the first time you've been up here?"

"No. In fact, this is one of the first places Bilbo and Bofur showed me. I love it, with the view across the valley. And it seems deserted most of the time."  she smiled at Thorin. "As a matter of fact, I've had only one other visitor up here. And he checks on me if he knows I'm here."

Curious as to who the visitor might be, all he got out was an "Oh?"

"Yeah. He's a tall fellow, about your height. And he's mostly bald but has the most amazing tattoo on his head. And...And he wears these metal glove things...I can't remember what he called them." she trailed off, with an exasperated sigh.

"Knuckle dusters?" Thorin supplied, having a feeling he knew who the other dwarf was and thinking he was going to have to have a talk with said dwarf.

"Knuckle dusters! Yes, that's what he called them. He also said something about being the head guard and Balin. " she finished cheerfully.

"That would be Dwalin, Balin's brother, head of the royal guard, and one of my oldest friends." Thorin told her drily. Yes, he was definitely going to have a talk with him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More balcony banter.....and embarrassment for a certain dwarf king.

Thorin and Winnie were still chatting when it began to rain. The pair retreated to the inside of the observatory.

"Well, at least I'm cool now." Winnie sighed. "But I suppose my clothes are still damp."

Examining them, Thorin chuckled. "Yeah, they are a bit."

"Hmm. I guess I'm stuck here for now. Maybe if I spread them out across the floor, they'll be dry before bedtime. " Winnie scrunched her face up, looking around.

"Or," Thorin spoke "you could come with me to my rooms in the royal wing and get properly dry."

Winnie whirled around to peer at him, her eyes wide. "No, don't think I can. My clothes are still damp and I'd catch a cold if I put them back on. And I can just imagine the gossip that'd start."

Thorin took a step back. "Gossip? What gossip?"

Now Winnie turned pink. "Well, let's see. Me, walking with you, your majesty, through Erebor in naught but my underthings. Wouldn't take much of an imagination to think up all sorts of things."

Thorin roared with laughter. "I see your point. Can't have that, now can we? But you also can't stay up here. There are no candles or torches to light your way back down. "

"Then what do you suggest?" Winnie was beginning to have tears in her eyes.

Thorin handed her the damp clothes. "I have just the thing!" He smiled broadly at her as he removed his outermost robe and wrapped it around her slender frame. Seeing as she was mostly swallowed up by it, he removed his sash and tied it snugly around her waist.

"There now, that should keep you warm until we reach my quarters."

" If you're sure.. " Winnie still seemed a bit apprehensive.

"Yes, I am. Besides, I'm the king and none would dare." He smiled and turned toward the inner door, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Realizing it wouldn't do to argue with the King of Erebor, Winnie draped her still damp clothing over her right arm and took the proffered arm. "I suppose so."

They made it back to Thorin's suite in the Royal wing without running into anyone Winnie knew. The few curious eyes that looked at the pair were met with a glare from Thorin. It was only after they were well out of earshot that anyone dared voice out loud what they were thinking, and then they were careful to whisper.

Once safely inside Thorin’s sitting room, he built the fire back up in the hearth while Winnie went into the bathroom and dried off. Rummaging around in a trunk, Thorin came up with an old nightshirt that he’d forgotten about. Carefullly easing open the door to the bathroom, he slipped his hand in with the shirt.

“Here.” he called. “This should do until your clothing is dry.”

“Thank you.” Winnie replied, taking the shirt from him and slipping it over her head. “This will do nicely.”

“I’ve asked the guard to bring some supper to us here. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Your Majesty. Why would I mind food?” She asked in a lilting tone, coming out of the bathroom.

“You know, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘Your Majesty’ - my name is Thorin and...” he trailed off upon turning, seeing Winnie standing there with an impish smile upon her face and wearing his old shirt.

“What?” she asked, bemused.

When he continued to only stand there and stare, she asked again, “Thorin? What?”

When it finally dawned on her why he was staring, she openly giggled. “You’re the one who gave me only a shirt to wear, and no robe.”

Before Thorin could get any more uncomfortable and Winnie double over in laughter, there came a knock at the door.

“Your Majesty? We have food for you and the lady.” called the guard from the other side.

Finally mostly controlling her giggles, Winnie gestured to Thorin. “You let them in and I’ll see what I might find in your bed chamber to use as a wrap.”

As she turned and went into the other room, Thorin finally managed to compose himself.

“Come.” he called. By the time the guards had opened the door, his face was back to its usual scowl. “Place the trays on the table and leave. I won’t need anything else tonight.”

Winnie peeked out the bedroom door a few minutes later. “Is it safe to come out now?”

“Yes, it is.” Thorin sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

She came out wearing his robe and carrying her damp clothes. Turning a chair around that was near the fireplace, she draped her damp skirt over it, putting her jacket on the back of another chair that was nearby.

“Come sit and eat.” Thorin held out a chair for her. Seeing to it that she was seated, he sat opposite her as they enjoyed supper.

 


End file.
